


Wake Up

by lukadarkwater



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukadarkwater/pseuds/lukadarkwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where is Lalna while Nano is dealing with the false Lalna?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up

“Wake up”

Lalna’s eyes snapped open as the hard tip of the boot slammed into his stomach, causing all of the air in his lungs to escape with a gasp.

He was temporarily blinded by the bright white light that was shining down from the ceiling and tried to lift his arm up to shield himself from it, but cursed under his breath as a sharp pain shot through him and a warm liquid trickled between his fingers.

“Oh, I wouldn’t try that if I were you. You seem to have rubbed your wrists raw while you were having your little nap and trying to break free of those hand cuffs will only bring you deeper cuts.”

Lalna craned his head to try and see who was talking, but the voice was standing behind him , just out of his eyesight in his current position.

“Anyway, now that you are awake, I want you to tell me what you think about your new living quarters. I know they aren’t as cozy as you are used to, but it was the best I could do on short notice.”

Stark, grey, bare walls surrounded him and continued onto the floor and ceiling above him. The air was cold, and he shivered realizing that his lab coat, goggles, even the purple shirt that Nano had gotten him for his birthday were all gone replaced by a pair of baggy white pants.

“Wh-” his throat was dry and raw as he tried to speak, “Where am I? Where’s Nano?”

“Oh, don’t worry about her. You’re the one in quite a pickle here, aren’t you?”

Lalna wiggled around and managed to prop himself up on his elbow before a swift kick to his back sent him tumbling towards the wall and made stars swim in his vision.

“Did I tell you to get up?”

Lalna lifted his head and looked at his captor, trying to ignore the trickle of blood that was running down his forehead and the tongue that he had bitten.

Across from Lalna, standing in the harsh light of the cell was…Lalna?

“Surprised? I thought you would be more on your guard after your little run in with another one of our other clones but I guess not.”

The clone walked over and grasped a patch of Lalna’s hair, lifting his head up to look him in the eyes.

“It was so easy to just walk into your base and snatch you up without your little….” he paused his eyes alight with some sort of wicked light.” ‘Friend’ even knowing something had happened. What a weak clone you are, so softened by that creature you call a women.”

Lalna spit out a clod of blood from his bitten tongue and growled, “Don’t talk about her like tha-”

He was cut off as the clone slammed him back against the wall.

“You need some training but I’m sure that will come with time. For the moment, you’re just going to stay right here where I can keep an eye on you. And as for me… I think I’ll go pay your ‘Friend’ a visit.”

“She’ll know it isn’t you,” Lalna gasped, his breathing heavy from the pain.

An evil grin spread across the clone’s face and he pulled a container out of his pocket - Lalna’s lab coat pocket - and opened the lid.

“Funny thing about those purple Botania flowers of yours, if you crush them up, they make quite a nice water resistant paint. That combined with that dopey grin of yours should be all I need to convince her I think.”

“Why are you doing this?”

The clone laughed, “Do you think I would tell you about my plans? No, I’ll just let you stew over that, you’ll have plenty of time I think.”

He then walked up to the wall and pressed his hand against it, opening a sliding down that slid closed behind him, leaving Lalna alone in the cell.

As soon as he was gone, Lalna slumped against the cold metal behind him, letting it soothe his pounding head.

He rested there, cursing himself over and over again. How could he have let this happen again?

He had swore to Nano after the incident with the Magic Police that he wouldn’t let anything like that happen again but here he was and she was out there. Again. Alone.

That was when the panic really hit him. 

Lalna slammed his head back against the wall -and regretted it instantly as the pain came roaring back- and cursed himself.

Nano was strong, Notch she was strong, but he still worried about her. Would she be able to see through the clone? He had no idea and that terrified him. She trusted him, despite all of her jabs and comments, and that meant that the clone could get as close as he needed to her.

“Lalna you idiot. You’re such an idiot!”

He gave one more pull on his handcuffs out of desperation and was rewarded with more blood trickling through his fingers.

And then he screamed. He wasn’t exactly sure what he was screaming for, but he screamed none the less.

He screamed out of anger. He screamed out of desperation. He screamed at himself for being so stupid. And most of all, he screamed because he had, once again, put Nano in harm’s way and he wasn’t there to protect her.

When his voice gave out and he felt light headed, he let himself flop back onto the floor.

“I’m sorry Nano….” he whispered, unsure if the liquid he felt on his face was just blood anymore , “I’m sorry for this…. for this mess I’m in…. for the pain you might have to go through….and I’m sorry for not telling you everything before it was too late….I would give anything to be able to be by your side right now…. to protect you and let you know how much you mean to me… I’m so sorry…”


End file.
